


who asked for this? no one.

by Wherethefuckareyourparents



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: All is good, And will go whatever way idk, BASICALLY PEOPLE OK??, But i cant not, CARTOOOOOONZ, Desgraciada, Don't Read This, Dont expect anything from this, Existence, FUCK, H20Delirious - Freeform, H20Vanoss - Freeform, Help, I MEANT DAY WHAT THE FUCK, I really am, If youre suicidal you came to the right place, Its just there idk, K time to die, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Noglas a slut, Oh My God, Pendejo, Shit, Shitehawk, Stupidity, Thanks, This Is STUPID, This is DUMB, Unoriginal, Vanossgaming - Freeform, WAIT FOR OHMTOONZ OK, Wildcat - Freeform, Yes i ship h20vanoss and ohmtoonz and i feel like the worst because of it, also delirious cant fucking spell and i think thats beautiful, ass, basicallyidowrk - Freeform, bitch, but uh, daithidenogla - Freeform, day, dont judge me, fucking miniladd, he cool, im keeping that lmao, im sorry, my, puta madre, shipping real people is nokay, terroriser - Freeform, this has no plot, vanoss is a stupid hoe, what a lovely gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethefuckareyourparents/pseuds/Wherethefuckareyourparents
Summary: just. Idk.I am in pain and I would like to die.not all peeps are in there yet because fuck me I suck





	1. nogla sucks a peene for ice cream, vanoss is being weird, and delirious is being delirious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry and if any YouTubers mentioned read this, please end me. I'm so sorry and I crave death.

FUCK

turdmanjones: vanoss (admin)  
dddickhead: delirious  
_terroriser_: terroriser  
deliriousisgayforme: cartoonz *  
singleandalone: wildcat  
bigjigglyboy: big jiggly panda *  
marcelisbestsibling: basicallyidowrk  
noglaaaa_: daithi de nogla  
muni_ledd mini ladd *  
mini_peen: moo snuckel *  
mega_peen: fourzeroseven *  
ohmwreckerYT: ohmwrecker *  
lui_dui_hui: lui calibre *

[asterisks show character is not present as of now; characters not on this list may be presented in this chat.]

**#mainchat**

**#collabchat**

**#politicalchat**

**#PENIS**

**#argumentchat**

**#stopsayingimgay**

**#nowildcatchat**

**#delirioussexcult**

 

_YOU HAVE (1) NEW MESSAGE(S) FROM (#delirioussexcult)._

( **#delirioussexcult** )

**dddickhead** : ok but having sex with a fucking chimp is still bestiality, you sick bastard

_marcelisbestsibling is typing, turdmanjones is typing..._

**turdmanjones** : guys it's like 4 in the morning, pleaSE.

 **marcelisbestsibling** : OH MY GOD I DIDN'T SAY THAT IT WASN'T, DELIRIOUS  
       
    I'M SAYING WE ARE SO INTERRELATED WITH THEM THAT MAYBEEE???? MAYBE WE WOULD BE ABLE TO, AS HUMAN BEINGS. I'M JUST SAYING. WE ARE SO ALIKE. BUT I AIN'T SAYIMG WE ARE GONNA FUCK THEM. NO.

_turdmanjones is typing, dddickhead is typing..._

**turdmanjones** : I really should be expecting this from a server taking the form of a sex cult.

 **dddickhead** : hey vanoss! ^^ sorry for waking you upppppp  
   
_turdmanjones is typing..._

 **turdmanjones** : Nah, you're okay. I was editing so you didn't wake me up. Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to collaborate later. Idk when, maybe in the afternoon. If you can't, it's good. Don't wanna bother you :p  
   
_marcelisbestsibling is typing..._

 **marcelisbestsibling** : I REST MY CASE, Y'ALL. SMH, IGNORANT FUCK.

  Also I must disperse ;) my loving wife is in my presence and I must shower her with attention bc she loves me and I love her and I'm not single like you loathsome, pitiful fat fucks <3 night guyssss

_turdmanjones is typing..._

**turdmanjones** : shut up, she doesn't love you lmao and marriage is for t w a t s  
   
But in all seriousness, alright! Have a nice night, Marc. Tell youe wife I said I feel sorry for her.

_dddickhead is typing..._

**dddickhead** : bye basically, you uptight bitch :P

_turdmanjones is typing, dddickhead is typing..._

**turdmanjones** : oof- *your

 **dddickhead** : dude, how long have you been editing though  
   
how long have you been awake, more importantly???

_turdmanjones is typing..._

**turdmanjones** : I'm okay. It's been a few hours-ish and possibly a day- but I have coffee and 5-hour energy soooooo I'm good.  
   
   I mean, this is kinda my job. I have to stay up and do it, even if my job is editing my videos at 4 in the morning while simultaneously looking at porn.

_dddickhead is typing..._

**dddickhead** : tmi bitch

   and yeah, but it's still really unhealthy. im legitimately worried that you might die randomly or some shit. and you won't have energy in the morning, and your small asian penis will be limp and twisted after your done from all that porn. :( how the fuck will you get a girl with your pee pee like that.

_turdmanjones is typing..._

**turdmanjones** : I promise you I won't flip over and die. I have self-control, asshat. And don't worry, I'm preserving this dick for you r.

****YOUR MOM. nghshshshshsakal slay me Jesus

_dddickhead is typing..._

**dddickhead** : LMAO

  that makes me feel loved, vanoss

_turdmanjones is typing..._

**turdmanjones** : go get a girlfriend then, you lonely man child  
   
_YOU HAVE (1) NEW MESSAGE(S) FROM (mar...)_

 **dddickhead** : :D not lonely with you around, owl man

  but uh anyways, I'm sure I can collab w/ you, under one condition though.

 **turdmanjones** : Hm?

_dddickhead is typing..._

**dddickhead** : you go to sleep.

 **turdmanjones** : hhhhhhhhhhhh

   Okay then >:| I'll try. That's it.

 **dddickhead** : good riddance, NOW SHOO. go to bed. I am also going to bed and I do not want you alone, son. if you need me to call you to help you sleep, you can.

 **turdmanjones** : I'm okay. Got myself stronger sleeping pills.

_dddickhead is typing..._

**dddickhead** : ok! see you tomorrow, okay?or take the day off to sleep, please. The latter is preferred but I won't make your choices. night, vanoss!!! :)

_turdmanjones is typing..._

 

  _YOU HAVE (2) NEW MESSAGE(S) FROM (mar...)._

( **#delirioussexcult** )

 **turdmanjones** : Thank you, and I'll see you tomorrow too. I might think about staying asleep but idk, I still really need to do stuff.  But thank you. For giving me the choice.

  Sweet dreams and good night, piss face.

and fuuu my head hurts 

 _dddickhead is typing..._  
  
**dddickhead** : pppff, bye canadien snowbitch  :U  
  
**turdmanjones** : wTH, stop with these micro aggressions before I actually call the police, istg you mexican man.  
  
**dddickhead** : what im not mexican  
  
**turdmanjones** : yikES  
  
    fuck u   
  
_dddickhead is typing..._  
  
**dddickhead** : im a proud 'murican, boy  
  
**turdmanjones** : how's the healthcare  
  
**dddickhead** : bitch stfu suck my dick AND ANDDDD why would be need heathcare  
  
**turdmanjones** : Gladly. And to cure your stupidity.   
  
_YOU HAVE (3) NEW MESSAGE(S) FROM (mar...)._  
  
**dddickhead** : that's gay  
  
   AND I'M LEAVING, DON'T TALK TO ME BITCH  
  
_YOU HAVE (4) NEW MESSAGE(S) FROM (mar...)._  
  
**turdmanjones** : You're gay, and I'm only making it fair. You make too many Canadian jokes >:|  
  
**dddickhead** : no, you're gay. AND OK, LET'S GO TO SLEEP BEFORE THIS SPIRALS. GOODNIGHT, SLEEP WELL, YOU'RE AWESOME, TAKE A BREAK, BYE VANOSS.  
  
**turdmanjones** : Byeee, you too.

  
  
( _ **marcelisbestsibling**_ )  
  
**marcelisbestsibling** : oof I sense something  
  
**marcelisbestsibling** : Y'ALL ARE ADORABLE SMH, simone is shoOK  
  
**marcelisbestsibling** : EVAN- I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA BE LOWKEY BUT DEAR GOD  
  
**marcelisbestsibling** : EVA N WHAT ARE YOU SAYING  
  
_turdmanjones is typing..._  
  
**turdmanjones** : SHUT.  
  
  
( _ **#mainchat**_ )

**__4:20PM___**

  
**singleandalone** : no, not really lmao  
  
**_terroriser_** : you disgust me  
  
**noglaaaa_** : I WANT ICECREAM BUT I'M POOR  
  
**_terroriser_** : HOW ARE YOU THAT POOR; YOU ARE A SUCCESSFUL YOUTUBER  
  
**singleandalone** : DDDDDDD, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS  
  
**_terroriser_** : gET A REAL JOB  
   
**singleandalone** : BECOME A GAY PORN STAR

 **turdmanjones** : give me the Z U C C  
  
**_terroriser_** : w  
  
**noglaaaa_** : tbh don't like penis but vanoss, I need money   
  
**_terroriser_** : LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID  
  
**singleandalone** : legit ;)

 **turdmanjones** : fuk yeah boizzzz

 **dddickhead** : ITS NEW YEARS JAAHJHSHDNDMAAAAAAAAAAA AND IM GONNA HIT TEN MILLION SUBCRIBERS I'M SO HAPPY

 **___today___**  
  
**turdmanjones** : new years was days ago, what????? AND HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT UNTIL NOW WTF

__terroriser_ is typing..._

**_terroriser_** : go to FUCKING sleep you shitehawk 

 **turdmanjones** : I still want my zucc tho

 **_terroriser_** : stfu now 

_turdmanjones is typing..._

**turdmanjones** : ok. nogla, hmu tomorrow.

 


	2. they're all furries, water is fuckin wet, and terroriser is tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is stupid
> 
> ughhhhshshshs
> 
> proof that evan is a fucking bitch furry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SWE-F-4kVY   
> go to 8:42, assholes

turdmanjones: vanoss (admin)  
dddickhead: delirious  
_terroriser_: terroriser  
deliriousisgayforme: cartoonz *  
singleandalone: wildcat  
bigjigglyboy: big jiggly panda  
marcelisbestsibling: basicallyidowrk  
noglaaaa_: daithi de nogla  
muni_ledd mini ladd *  
mini_peen: moo snuckel *  
mega_peen: fourzeroseven *  
ohmwreckerYT: ohmwrecker *  
lui_dui_hui: lui calibre *

[asterisks show character is not present as of now; characters not on this list may be presented in this chat.]

**#mainchat**

**#collabchat**

**#politicalchat**

**#PENIS**

**#argumentchat**

**#stopsayingimgay**

**#nowildcatchat**

**#delirioussexcult**

 

_YOU HAVE (231) NEW MESSAGE(S) IN (#mainchat)._

 

**(#mainchat)**

**noglaaaa_** : she said you suck

 **marcelisbestsibling** : lies, she loves me 

 **noglaaaa_** : wtf I'm telling ur wife 

 **marcelisbestsibling** : NO WAIT

and tyler are you okay

 **singleandalone** : Anthony is throwing a tantrum in my kik and I need help with this one question. 

 **_terroriser_** : aBabababababBA GET IN THE LOBBY. DO IT AFTER.

 **singleandalone** : WAIT I NEED TO ASK SOMETHING

its important

_turdmanjones is typing..._

**turdmanjones** : GOOD AFTERNOON,  GUESS WHO GOT LAID

 

_singleandalone is typing, marcelisbestsibling is typing, _terroriser_ is typing, noglaaaa_ is typing_

 

 **marcelisbestsibling** : hey Evan ; ) I see you boy

 **noglaaaa_** : ya, laid w/ ur fucking bed ya lonely thing

  but anywayss ;;;;;) I support u

 **turdmanjones** : you... you saw through my bullshit

touché

 **_terroriser_** : wassup evan. and hurry up wildcat, please.

 

_singleandalone is typing, turdmanjones is typing, noglaaaa_ is typing..._

 

 **turdmanjones** : he's taking too long to write-

  should I be worried

  and hey man!

 **noglaaaa_** : no

 **_terroriser_** : yes 

 **noglaaaa_** : you wank brian 

 **terroriser** : what DID I DO??

 **singleandalone** : TO BE HONEST I AM SO GLAD VANESSA IS HERE BECAUSE HE'S THE ONLY LOGICAL HUMAN BEING IN THIS CHAT. EVAN, PLEASE ANSWER ME THIS. THESE IDIOTS CAN'T THINK FOR THEMSELVES AND I NEED YOUR OPINION ON SOMETHING. IT HAS TO BE AN EDUCATED GUESS THOUGF; I'M TRYING TO PROVE JIGGLY THAT MORE PEOPLE AGREE WITH ME ON SOMETHING. PLEASE HELP ME.

 **noglaaaa_** : you disagreed with me is what

_turdmanjones is typing..._

**turdmanjones** : "vanessa"

 **noglaaaa_** : vanessa

 **marcelisbestsibling** : vanessa

 **_terroriser_** : let your mistake sink in, _cumsock_.

_singleandalone is typing..._

**singleandalone** : SHUT UP

EVAN

 DO YOU THINK THAT WATER IS WET?

_noglaaaa_ is typing..._

**noglaaaa_** : [thealmightyloaf.jpg]

marcelisbestsibling is typing, terroriser is typing...

 **marcelisbestsibling** : we already had this discussion omg

even now the evil seed of what you've done germinates within you

 **_terroriser_** : You know what, I'm blocking you. Brb. Fuck this.

 **marcelisbestsibling** : HHMmMH

_turdmanjones is typing, noglaaaa_ is typing, YTH2ODelirious is typing..._

**turdmanjones** : HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I MEAN, ISN'T WET JUST A DESCRIPTION OF IDK, WHAT WATER DOES TO OTHER THINGS AND NOT TO ITSELF? THIS QUESTION IS IRRELEVANT.

 **noglaaaa_** : jjhjshshszbznsna water is wet 

  
 So, if you were to get an ice cube and then pour water on the ice cube, the ice cube isn't wet???

 **turdmanjones** : woah wait

  
and tF, WHY DID YOU CHANGE USERNAMES DELIRIOUS

 **YTH2ODelirious** : water is'nt wet. 'Wet' is what we describe the experience of water to be. Idk. If I fuck another guy, am I definitively gay? No, I ain't. Same thing with water.

  and BECAUSE I CAN, SO SLOW YOUR DAMN ROLL >:L 

 

 **turdmanjones** : im pretty sure you're gay if you fuck a guy tho?? that was a dumb analogy. 

_singleandalone is typing..._

**singleandalone** : finally an intellectual in the midst of retards.

 **marcelisbestsibling** : [confusednickyoung.jpg]

I take my leave now

 **YTH2ODelirious** : XD thank you, good ss **ERRORERROR &&*%*;????!**  
**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
**ERROR$$$; $*)]} >**  
**ERROR &*&^&*????**  
**ERROR!!!! &^^&&**  
**ERROR?? &£€£¥)))?**

  
Well, this is awkward. 

Looks like Discord has crashed unexpectedly... we've tracked the error, and will get right on it.

**RELOAD**

**ERROR?* &(((**?**  
**ERROR!!!!!!!! &!*******??**  
  **BRX GRQ'W KDYH D FKDQFH ZLWK KLP**  
**BRX GRQ'W KDYH D FKDQFH ZLWK KLP**  
**BRX GRQ'W KDYH D FKDQFH ZLWK KLP**  
**ERROR* &**())))))) ¥¥¥€??**  
**ERROR?^$* &((*@@@$??@?@**

  
**(#mainchat)**

 **noglaaaa_** : wait brb, gf is calling me 

 **singleandalone** : beep boop ok

 **marcelisbe** also i was thinking about inviting more people in here, cause I'm tired of you all. I need saviors. :']

 

_YTH2ODelirious is typing, turdmanjones is typing..._

 

 **turdmanjones** : wtf, discord crashed on me :/

 

 **YTH2ODelirious** : CAN I INVITE MY FRIENDS PLS I BEG VANOSSSSSS CAN I INVITE MY FRIENDS

 

ah, do'nt worry it's normal BUT CAN I CAN I CAN I

 

 **turdmanjones** : no

 

 **YTH2ODelirious** : oh

 

_turdmanjones is typing, marcelisbestsibling is typing..._

 

 **marcelisbestsibling** : damn that's cold

 **turdmanjones** : boy I'm kidding, yeah. You think I'd say no to you? Lmao, you'd stab me. Invite them whenever I guess

 **YTH2ODelirious** : when you put it like that, like that, like that, u rite

 

only because I care about you and i want the best to come XC and ok! I will!

 **turdmanjones** : yOUD STAB ME, THAT BRINGS BAD NOT GOOD

 

_(anthony5567 has joined the server)_

 

 **anthony5567** : TYLER HAS A GAY BDSM FURRY VORE KINK.

 

_turdmanjones is typing, YTH2ODelirious is typing, marcelisbestsibling is typing..._

**turdmanjones** : what a wonderful entrance and I knew that already ;) if you get me

 **YTH2ODelirious** : I do ;)

 **marcelisbestsibling** : what and wtf, evan  
  
_singleandalone is typing..._  
  
**singleandalone** : YOU KNOW THAT'S A LIE YOU CUMBERLAND PICKLE  
  
**YTH2ODelirious** : GUYS WAIT WAIT WAIT WHAT GEISSS WHAT  
  
_singleandlonely is typing, turdmanjones is typing_  
  
**singleandlonely** : ???  
  
finally found your man drake?  
  
**turdmanjones** : GAHNHAHAHHA BITCH WAIT HE MADE 10 MILLION and oof I remember that lol   
  
_bigjigglyboy is typing, YTH2ODelirious is typing..._  
  
**bigjigglyboy** : I HAVE YOUR HISTORY, DON'T LIE TO ME. I'M GONNA FUCKING EXPOSE YOU, DICKHEAD.  
  
and oh my god, congratulations delirious! :O duuuuude, lemme cash in on that though  
  
[wildcatsins.jpg]  
  
YOU THINK I'M PLAYING?? NO. I AM NOT. THIS IS YOUR BETRAYAL FOR ALL THE TIMES WE ARGUE AND YOU WIN.  
  
**turdmanjones** : wtf oh god, you were serious

I mean.... the art.. it's good. But what the fuck, why? and how do you even do that. Im pretty sure you can't do that. Tyler explain. 

  
**YTH2ODelirious** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA and that's nothing. cartoonz watches shit weirder than that :/  
  
**singleandalone** :it was for a JOKE, I'm not into that sMH  
  
_turdmanjones is typing, bigjigglyboy is typing..._  
  
**turdmanjones** : tyler, ur my second best friend. I won't judge you, even if you're a voring furry. You've been there for me thick and thin and so, I will be there for you. I guess this is a belated thank you, dude; I appreciate all that you do for me and this won't change anything.  
  
**bigjigglyboy** : he a furry pig. I've seen the fursuit.  
  
**singleandalone** : very heart-warming BUT I'M NOT A FURRY  
  
**YTH2ODelirious** : am I the first  <333  
  
**turdmanjones** : no, moo is first. fuck you, you're in 1000000000000000000000000000000th place  
  
and lmao, I've also seen the fur suit ;;;))))  
  
**YTH2ODelirious** : <|3 :'( ;-; 8=======D  
  
_singleandalone is typing, turdmanjones is typing, bigjigglyboy is typing..._  
  
**singleandalone** : I hate all of you. Fuck this I'm gone.  
  
**bigjigglyboy** : AAAHAHAH bitch you still love me  
  
golf or nah, fur boy?  
  
**singleandalone** : i know stfu, join me for golf yes.  
  
**turdmanjones** : aww, das cyute. and I love how no one commented on delirious's dick right there.  
  
_(YOU HAVE (1) NEW MESSAGE(S) from (YTH...)._  
  
**(#mainchat)**  
  
_singleandalone is typing..._  
  
**singleandalone** : stfu evan before I pull out ur owl fursuit  
  
**turdmanjones** : try me father wildcat, show them my parts  
  
**singleandalone** : why the fuck do you say it so creepily oh no bye  
  
**turdmanjones** : ;) lmao

 

oh im alone ok

  
  
_YTH2ODelirious is typing..._

  
  
**YTH2ODelirious** : yo bitch  
  
and damn that turned me on

  
  
_turdmanjones is typing..._  
  
**turdmanjones** : lol  
  
hey, you up for that collab? ;;;)  
  
**YTH2ODelirious** : also since you won't really check my messages im sorry but I cant really play today! I hope you understand. Im fuckin screaming about my ten mil, man. Aaa! And I'm working with these really cool artists to make this thing! The'yre done with it and now I have to see it, make sure they get their credit, and post it!! :D  
you wanna see it?  
  
**turdmanjones** : Oh. Yeah, no biggie! I understand. That's a big deal :) I'm happy for you, holy shit! That's a huge milestone and you need to celebrate it. And yes, I'll watch it when it comes out!  
  
**YTH2ODelirious** : Thank you for understanding, man! <3 And I will! :D I did'nt think I'd make it there but here we are now. I can't believe it. I'm kinda scared too.  
  
**turdmanjones** : Yeah. ^^ It's a crazy feeling. So many people looking up to you is kinda overwhelming, but you'll be okay! Now gooooo, go celebrate, you scum.  
  
**YTH2ODelirious** : shut up, you're the scum XD and alright then. See you later, fong.

  
  
_turdmanjones is typing..._

(Message #mainchat)

(See you, Jon!)

(See you Jo)

(See you J)

(See you, Delirious!)

 

 **turdmanjones** : See you, Delirious!

  
**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
**ERROR7 &*^%*((???**  
**ERROR**%%$*(*!!@**  
**ERROR^ &@@(!!!!!!!!!!!((()@((?**  
Well, this is awkward  
  
Looks like Discord has crashed unexpectedly... we've tracked the error, and will get right on it.  
  
**RELOAD**  
  
**ERROR*( &%%@%&**  
**ERROR?!)!)))))))??????@?????**  
**WKDW'V VDG. BRX'UH SDWKHWLF. WKDW'V VDG. BRX'UH SDWKHWLF.**  
**WKDW'V VDG. BRX'UH SDWKHWLF.**

  
  
** (#mainchat)**  
  
_turdmanjones is typing..._  
  
**turdmanjones:** before i get pissed off because of another crash im actually a furry lmao bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fwbo, ju't plbz up mjlf ijn. Qmfbtf dbmn epxo."
> 
> "Ju't opu uipvhi. Ju jto'u. Xf'sf gsjfoet boe bozxbzt, J'n pvu pg ijt mfbhvf. J'n opu hpoob ep uibu. J'n opu- J epo'u xboob nftt ju vq." 
> 
> "Fwbo. Zpv'sf dszjoh. Dbmn epxo." 
> 
> "J gvdljoh ibuf uijt. J ibuf uijt tjuvbujpo. J'n tpssz, Cspdl. J'n cfjoh b gvdljoh jejpu; b evnc jejpu. Bo pwfssfbdujoh, gvdljoh evncbtt. Xibu uif gvdl jt xspoh xjui-"
> 
> "Fwbo." 
> 
> "Nf. Zpv ibwf b lje up ublf dbsf pg, zpv ibwf b gbnjmz, b xjgf. J bmxbzt ublf vq zpvs gvdljoh ujnf boe J'n tjdl pg ju."
> 
> "Fwbo."
> 
> "J tipvme kvtu- gvdl." 
> 
> "Fwbo."
> 
> "Xibu, Cspdl?"
> 
> "Zpv'sf nz gbnjmz, upp. Zpv nbuufs."
> 
> "...Op J epo'u. J'n gvdljoh sfubsefe."
> 
> "Zpv ep uipvhi. Boe lopx uibu zpv bsf opu xibu zpv tbz zpv bsf. Zpv'sf bxftpnf, jt xibu zpv bsf."
> 
> "J epo'u lopx." 
> 
> "Ju't plbz. J voefstuboe.. J mpwf zpv, cveez." 
> 
> "J'n tpssz. J mpwf zpv, upp."


End file.
